


Glitra Week Day Seven: Horde Glimmer Princess Catra

by EmilliaGryphon



Series: Glitra Week 2020 [7]
Category: She Ra - Fandom, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), SheRa - Fandom, Spop - Fandom
Genre: Battle Plans, Cannon Divergence, Catra is flustered, Desire, Enemies, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Glimmer, F/F, Fighting, Flirting, Flustered Catra, Force Captain Glimmer, Frenemies, Gay Panic, Horde Glimmer, Kissing, Lesbians, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Need, Oops, Princess Alliance, Princess Catra, Sexual Tension, Sneaking, Stealing, Tumblr: Glitra Week, adora isn't really in this at all, brightmoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilliaGryphon/pseuds/EmilliaGryphon
Summary: Written for Glitra week on Tumblr! Catra is Princess of Brightmoon, Glimmer is a Force Captain in the Horde. One day she sneaks into the palace to steal Princess Alliance plans. Catra catches her.
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer, Glimmer/Catra, Glimmtra, Glimtra - Relationship, Glitra - Relationship
Series: Glitra Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939195
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Glitra Week Day Seven: Horde Glimmer Princess Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Being smart is shipping Glitra. Being wise is having Catra flustered and Glimmer teasing.

“Princess! Princess!” The flustered cries of the guards made her ears twitch. 

“What is it?” She demanded, running out into the hall, her tail skirting for balance on the polished floor. 

“I...it’s her again your majesty,” Juliet answered, doing her best to compose herself. “She’s made her way to the war room. We tried to apprehend her but she…”

_ Teleported,  _

Catra thought, seething. Her mind raced. This was hardly the first time the irritating Force Captain had snuck into the palace, smuggling weapons and stealing alliance plans. 

“I’ll find her,” she snapped, turning on her heel without waiting for a reply.

Catra barreled down the brightly lit halls, past her own spacious sleeping quarters up to the main level of the palace and into the war room. She sniffed, trying to make out any detection of glittery sparkly nonsense. Hardly a thing was touched. Chairs still in place, windows shut. Only the absence of papers altered her to the Force Captain’s robbery. Catra hissed, unsheathing her claws. Her tail twitching. She sniffed again, eyes shifting around the room. 

“I know you’re hiding, Glimmer. I can smell you clear as day,” she forced the name out with a teaming rage. 

Catra went stiff, the hair all over her going straight as shimmering tell tale sparkles glistened behind her. She spun, swiping, and cursed as Glimmer’s gloved hand caught around her wrist. 

“Hey Princess,” Catra’s eyes narrowed. The force captain smirked, impressed with herself as she tightened her grip around the princess’s arm. 

“Let me go, Horde Scum,” Princess Catra wrenched herself away. Glimmer’s laugh echoed among the room, raising the blood in the princess’s veins. The Force Captain pulled a scroll from somewhere behind her red glittering cape. She read it for a moment, her pink, gray eyes alighting with delight. 

“So your plan was to continue beating our bots, take samples of them and then what? Make your own? We both know Brightmoon doesn’t have the technology capable of replicating anything close to our designs.” 

Catra growled, swiping the paper from Glimmer’s hand in an instant, taking brief satisfaction in the flustered look of Glimmer’s face. 

“Why are you doing this?” Catra demanded, fists so tight her own claws nearly bled her palms. Glimmer threw her head back with indignant laughter. 

“I have guards out there looking for you,” Catra hissed, “the only reason they haven’t found you is because I haven’t raised the alarm. Now answer me!” Catra threw herself forward aiming to shove Glimmer down into one of the chairs. Glimmer giggled, dissolving into a puff of pink cloudy smoke and reappearing on the other side of the room. 

“Why am I doing this? Because I am going to win, and the best way to do that is to find out what your little alliance is planning. Though it doesn’t seem like much of a plan!” 

Catra bit her tongue, stalking over to Glimmer and pushing her out of the chair with an unceremonious thud. 

“No,” Catra corrected, “why do keep doing this?” Glimmer straightened herself, turning towards Catra and shrugging, leaning against the circular table and jumping up to sit on it casually. 

“Doing what princess?” Glimmer coked a brow with an arrogant smile. Catra found herself flushing, watching the force captain’s eyes roam down her figure. 

“Doing this,” Catra gestured around the room. “Coming back here! You could get caught, and don’t you have underlings or something to sneak around for you?”

“Sure I do,” Glimmer answered, leaning precariously forward. Catra folded her arms across her chest, suddenly feeling exposed despite her clothing. Glimmer’s round eyes continued to travel from her face, down over the curves of her sides, her hips. Suddenly aware that the Force Captain’s legs were on either side of her, straddling her where she stood.

_ Wish I could teleport away.  _

“Guess I just like seeing you flustered, Catra.” Glimmer’s hand reached out, and Catra nearly flinched at the touch of fingertips against her chin. Warm and stubble. Careful. 

The princess stiffened, sucking in a quick breath. Glimmer’s fingers delicately traveled up her cheek, almost hesitant. Her cheeks ran hot, tail flicking. 

_ Snap out of it Catra! You’re a princess! She’s from the Horde!  _

Catra willed herself to scratch at Force Captain’s face. Glimmer back peddled, unable to teleport away before Catra yanked the collar of her uniform, pulling her back down onto the table. Glimmer reached a hand to her face, covering the five red lines across her cheek now puckering with blood. She smiled devilishly. 

“Like it rough huh princess?” 

“What are you…?” The words died in Catra's throat. Silenced by Glimmer’s full lips against hers, warm and wet and desperate. She tried to reel backward but the Force Captain clothed her knees against her legs, holding her firmly in place. Without thinking, Catra pulled her arms around Glimmer’s neck, pulling her further into their wanting kisses. Aggressive perhaps, romantic...definitely not. Needy and curious, absolutely. 

_ She even tastes like glitter,  _ Catra mused, fingers carding through the Force Captain’s plush pink and purple hair. It was not an unpleasant thought. 

“Damn Princess, I don’t know what I was expecting but not this!” Glimmer whispered through another bout of kissing.

“You’re so annoying,” Catra snarled, her grip on Glimmer tightening around her arms, claws scratching against her back. The force captain let out a small moan, deepening their kiss so much Catra nearly gasped for breath. Satisfied, Glimmer drew back, biting Catra’s lip for good measure. 

“What...what was that for?” Catra demanded, stepping backward out of Glimmer’s forceful embrace. The force captain shrugged, non-committal. 

“Well I best be going princess. I have a war to win and you have a glamorous castle to...I don’t know, lounge about it.” 

“I am not lounging!” Catra bristled, indignant. 

“This was fun princess, I’ll see you later.” 

Catra reached out to seize Glimmer, who answered with one more heated kiss. Ferocious and with a promise of more to come. Catra’s stomach did summer salts in her stomach.

“Glimmer!”

The Force captain only grinned, disappearing into a haze of pink. 

“Princess Catra!”

Juliet barged in before she could compose herself. 

“We have not located the Force Captain, but we have scouts out on patrol searching for her as we speak.”

Catra stole herself a breath then regained her composure, hoping she hadn’t given herself away. 

“Let her go, she’ll be back.” 

“But...princess,”

Catra looked out the window. The billowing smoke plumes of the Fright Zone visible far off in the distance. 

“She’ll be back Juliet, trust me.” 


End file.
